The Shaking Frost
by Sparrow'sArrow
Summary: I was out of ideas and my friends lay half dead three meters from where I stood in the once great city of Asgard, in total ruin;the tree of the nine worlds was burning; the golden stone walls in disrepair,marble statues in pieces on the cracked floor;worst of all, hundreds of dead warriors littering the ground. If we failed,it wasn't just Asgard that would burn; All 9 worlds would.


**Hello happy readers! Sorry I went away for awhile- things have been extremely hectic lately. Being an adult is really hard and really stressful and I am so sorry, so please bear with me?**

 **Disclaimer: For the first and last time, I do not own anything. This is for fun.**

 **R+R, Happy readers!**

* * *

 **1 The rainbow road to where –what-now?**

 **T** **his** was it.

This was the end- My sword was broken, I was out of ideas and my two best friends lay half dead three meters from where I stood in the once great city of Aasgard- in total ruin. The tree of the nine worlds was burning; the golden stone walls in disrepair. Marble statues in pieces on the cracked floor- worst of all, hundreds of dead Asgardian warriors littering the ground about to become pancake- shaped by the Giant Icicles of Doom and Destruction, Yippee (G.I.D.D.Y. for short).

 _'_ _Give up',_ The Ice giant rumbled, _'you have no power or hope. This is as it was foretold- I SHALL GAIN THE THRONE AND RULE SUPREME OVER ALL!'_

"Oh Mr. Freeze! Why don't you go back to Iceland and save me the trouble of kicking your sorry cold hide!"

The Giant charged me with his super jumbo sized ice pick, letting out a cry of war and absolute hatred.

Scale of 1 -10, my birthday was way in the negatives.

Maybe I should start from the beginning.

This is the story of my life- if you feel something inside you awaken, put this book down, have a nice day and lead a normal life.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

My name is Isolde Herz, I am 15 years old, and as it turns out I am half human, half Norse goddess.

Well, sit, stay and enjoy my miserable life, and be able to 'know' it wasn't real.

I envy you for that, greatly.

There is a school for kids like me who have nowhere to go (aka the trouble makers) I am frankly surprised I was accepted here- let's just say I have a severe case of "I-get-angry-real-easy" and I get into fights… a lot. Like that one time I broke someone's arm because they made fun of Jace and pushed me, or the time some bully picked on the nerd and we were on a field trip to the aquarium… use your imagination. Anyway, there I was two months until winter break in a classroom, second period completely oblivious of the upcoming events. I was already in trouble with the principal because I accidently 'destroyed school property' It was only a scratch… okay, maybe a building or two. She had warned me that one more 'mistake' and I wouldn't walk the halls again.

Mrs. Valerie Krie was my German/History teacher, one of the few teachers I legitimately liked. Her curly natural blonde hair was in a loose bun, and a few strands of hair framed her pale face. Her blue eyes like sapphires glimmered with intelligence.

We were studying the mythologies Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Norse (though Mrs. K was more focused on the Norse mythologies).

"Okay, everyone, get out your notebooks."

Everyone cheered. Lectures were a normally a total bore in other classes, but Val (She insists we drop the formalities) makes it fun.

 **"** **Freya was a warrior goddess, a Valkyrie, and also the goddess of sensual love.-"**

One student snickered.

 **"** **-Though this captivating goddess had numerous lovers, she was the wife of the mysterious Norse god OD. "**

 **"** **Freya was a spectacular beauty known for her appreciation of romantic music and stunning floral arrangements. That was her softer side; she was also known as the goddess of war and death."**

 **"** **As leader of the Valkyries, she had considerable power. She had the right to claim half the souls of the bravest warriors who died in battle. Actually going onto the battlefield, she would gather them up and take them back with her to spend the after-life in her home in perpetual rest and recreation. A sweet and generous woman, she always invited their lovers to come and live with them."**

 **"** **The other half of the heroic warriors, who belonged to Odin, would be gathered up by the Valkyries and taken to Valhalla where they were able to live in comfort and honor."**

 **"** **She was also called upon to comfort those who were dying, to ease their transition into Valhalla (the "otherworld"), serving as a guide and companion on the journey to Valhalla for many Viking heroes who had died nobly."**

 **"** **When Freya and the Valkyries rode forth on their missions, their armor caused the eerily beautiful flickering light that we know as the Aurora Borealis, or Northern Lights."**

I thought that was pretty cool, and I wanted to know more, but the bell rang, signaling it was lunchtime. Everyone gathered up their books, while Val told us to study for the test on Lady Freya and the Valkyries next week. I walked down the long hallway, glancing at my reflection in the mirrors, and behind me I saw a man in black and green robes with black hair and golden armor smirking at me. I blinked and the image was gone. 'That was really weird' I thought.

I quickly went to the cafeteria and bought my lunch- a small salad, a bowl of mac and cheese with a large can of Dr. Pepper, and sat at my usual seat in the Caff.

"Hello, I -Sold –A," I froze, gritting my teeth barely restraining myself to punch her. "What Joslyn," I growled turning to face her. Allow me to explain; Joslyn was one of those stereotypical mean girls without the dumb cronies following her around.

Her hair was lush (fake) blonde with black roots and tips, her eyebrows well plucked and dark brown doll-like eyes. This chick had a nose job, and an everything job, really. I'd always thought that she needed an attitude job. She wore pink crop top and black skinny jeans with black (probably designer) boots. She wrinkled her nose at my outfit, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, 'Super-who-locked' tee and red sneakers.

"Eww, disgusting!"

"What, did you look in the mirror again?"

I smirked as her face turned into and ugly snarling one (an improvement, if you ask me).All eyes were now on the scene of good vs evil, but before I could deck her, a familiar voice called me;

"Isolde!"

Running towards me was my best friend, Jace (call her Jasmine, if you want to die young). Her mocha skin had no pimples and her face was framed by dark locks that were cut in a bob down to her shoulders. Her seemingly black eyes glimmered with intelligence and mischief, a big smile on her face. Jace tackled me with one of her signature hugs, causing Joslyn to sneer and walk away, her hair sashaying side to side. Everyone went back to their food, clearly disappointed about not seeing a girl fight (which I had been more than willing to give them).

"Good riddance." She snorted and froze;

I frowned because Jace only froze when something scared her- Nothing scared Jace, and that worried me. Jace shook it off and smiled at me, eyes not quite copying the movements of her mouth.

"Come on, Isolde- let's go to my place."

I blinked in surprise; because a) it was skipping our afternoon classes and b) I hadn't gone to her place; not once. That is really weird now that I think about it, because she's been over to mine more than a dozen times for sleepovers, study sessions and whatever else.

And then it happened. A giant black wolf and dude riding it with blue skin wearing a very expensive looking suit crashed into the school, wielding an oversized tooth pick.

Well, that's not something you see every day.

Not one other person seemed to see Mr. Whatever he was, apart from me and Jace; in fact she grinned, completely unfazed, jumps on, and tells me to get on the giant wolf and hold on. When I refused, the dude in the suit picks me up, sits me down and barked at me in a British accent to hold on. Rude. Before I could say or do anything to stop from being kidnapped, the creature ran through the open doors faster than I could comprehend and a rainbow appeared.

"Get some sleep Isolde. It's a long trip to Fort Aasgard."

Before I could protest or ask why we were taking a joyride on the rainbow road freeway on a giant wolf with a blue dude, I all of a sudden felt a wave of weariness come over me.

Unfortunately, my dreams were anything but peaceful.

I was standing in a half-lit, cold cave-like structure, with graceful columns that went 40 feet high, touching the ceiling which domed in the centre of the place; probably about five feet higher than the rest of the ceiling. Torches burned with blue flames, giving the large room an eerie blue glow. The blood red carpet was lined with humanoid skulls, some old and bleached and others a lot more recent and gross. At the end of the room, in a simple throne gilded with silver and sapphire sat a large humanoid male wearing matching armour to his throne. He radiated cold and darkness, making me tremble in spite of myself. On his head half covering his black and silver hair was a crown made of ice. His skin was a dark blue and his eyes glowed molten red. He rose to his full height of 20 feet and smiled cruelly, as if he was daring me to speak.

"Isolde Hertz... a pleasure to meet you; I am King Laufey II of Jotunheim."

Wasn't Jotunheim the name of the frost giant's realm in Norse myth?

So today I had so far encountered a giant wolf, a well-dressed blue giant with a British accent, an evil (apparently) royal blue giant and a rainbow bridge…just a typical Wednesday.

* * *

 **Again bear with me if I fail to update!**

 **R+R!**

 **\- Sparrow**


End file.
